dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giin
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 12 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Martinu (attendant/teacher) Ugg (life linked) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 12. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Martinu. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Geene is a tall fish or merman like humanoid with red iris eyes and two fin-shaped ears. He is the only God of Destruction who looks like a conditioned warrior, having a noticeably muscular build. Personality Geene is a very competent god from the universe which gave birth to Time Travel through mortal hands. He performs his job mercilessly and without discrimination, however he has become bored since there is nothing to destroy, thus he looks forward to the Tournament of Power. Geene seems to be a very confident and proud of himself, as he widely smiles when his universe is spared by the two Zenos and in response to the conversation of the gods of the four spared universes. In the manga, he is not as confident as in the anime, as he was nervous about the possibility of being erased during the Zen Exhibition Match and breathed a sigh of relief when he found out his universe is exempt from the Tournament of Power and erasure. He is also clever enough to realize the Grand Minister's intent when he suggested to test the arena for the Tournament of Power alongside Iwne, Liquiir and Arack, knowing beforehand that they would be ordered to rebuild it thus Geene refused to participate stating that the results would be obvious. He was visibly unnerved by the erasures of Universe 9 and Universe 10. In the manga, he is also grateful that Sidra protected them from Beerus's blast and is noticeably upset at Belmod when he backstabbed Sidra by kicking him out right after saving them. He, along with Anat, were the only deities out of all of the ones from the exempt universes who smiled upon hearing Android 17's wish to restore the universes that were erased. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Geene participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. Zeno became infuriated over this and Geene and the other Gods of Destruction barely managed to calm him down. Since then Geene and the other gods have felt great disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Geene attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Martinu and Ugg, representing Universe 12. Later, Geene was shown looking smug as the announcement was made that Universe 12, due to its a high mortal ranking, would be exempted from the Tournament of Power. In the manga, Geene is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zen Exhibition Match between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, Geene later appears in the World of Void along Martinu, Ugg, and gods from other universes. Liquiir, Iwne, and Arack spar in the Tournament of Power's arena to test its durability; the arena was made of Kachi Katchin, which was stronger than the Katchin of Universe 7. When Ugg asks Geene if he would spar with them, Geene refuses and says the results would be obvious. After the Grand Minister asked them to fix the damages, which Liquiir, Iwne, and Arack caused, and improve the arena, he seemed apathetic and is still smiling after witnessing their battle, which resulted in a crater in the center of the arena and a tower falling down. Geene continues to watch the Tournament of Power alongside Ugg and Martinu. He later stands up in recognition of Goku achieving the mastered form of Ultra Instinct. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Geene is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed or rivalled in his Universe by his angel/attendant Martinu. In the manga, Geene believed that Beerus' Sphere of Destruction would have defeated - or possible even killed - him and the other Gods of Destruction he was with had it not been for Sidra saving them with a barrier. Near the end of the match, he was one of the defeated Destroyers as only Quitela and Beerus were left standing. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Geene possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Geene and Ugg's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Geene and Ugg represent. *'God of Destruction's Trump Card' - Geene's special attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Only used in the manga. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yusei Oda *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Geene vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod (Manga only) Trivia *Geene's name is directly taken from an alcoholic drink 'Gin', continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. **Also, Geene's name is almost spelt exactly like the name of Goku's mother, Gine. *Geene was designed by Toyotarō. *Geene and Quitela have exactly the same symbols on their God of Destruction garbs. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Gin es:Geen it:Geene Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 12 Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly